


You Can Pick Your Nose (but you can't pick your family)

by ladybug218



Category: Leverage, Psych
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot never talks about his family for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Pick Your Nose (but you can't pick your family)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a challenge at leverageland

None of them talk much about their families. Hardison mentions his Nana on occasion. They’ve worked with Nate’s ex-wife a few times. They met Parker’s “father” and Sophie’s “aunt”. But overall, they have an unspoken rule that their pasts and private lives are off limits. So when Nate texts Eliot and asks him to come down to the bar for a client meeting, the hitter is definitely not expecting to have his past exposed to the team.

“Eliot! My favorite cousin! How’ve you been?” Eliot blinks and realizes that the young man sitting across from Nate is his cousin, Shawn, who he hasn’t seen since they were sixteen. He recognizes the black guy sitting next to him as Shawn’s friend who always tagged along wherever they went. 

“Shawn, what are you doing in Boston?”

“Gus won a photo op with one of the Winchester brothers at a convention here,” Shawn says. “I came along to make sure he didn’t get arrested for stalking.”

Eliot gives Shawn’s buddy a curious look. He didn’t seem like the type to stalk some teenage heartthrob. “How did you find me?”

“I’m psychic,” Shawn says, touching the tips of his index fingers to his temples. “I had a vision of you in this very bar.”

“Are you a good psychic or a bad psychic?” Parker asks, popping up from the booth behind Shawn and Gus. 

“I work with the Santa Barbara police pretty often,” Shawn says.

Parker frowns. “So you don’t tell people stuff that makes them cry?”

“Not usually.” Shawn gives Eliot an inquisitive look.

“Bad experience with a fake psychic,” Eliot explains, an edge to his voice implying that he doesn’t believe his cousin is really psychic. “Tell me about this vision.”

“It involved you buying a round for your favorite cousin and his best friend,” Shawn says with a grin. “And me telling your friends embarrassing stories about you when you were a kid.”

Unsurprisingly, that statement brings Sophie and Hardison over to the table. “Eliot, who’s your friend?” Sophie asks. 

Eliot groans as Hardison pulls up chairs. He has a feeling this is going to be a long night.


End file.
